In a manifold of this sort, the manifold plate, which is also called hole plate, possesses a multiplicity of holes in which are accommodated the extremities of tubes which constitute the core of the heat exchanger. Fins contributing to increasing the heat-exchange surface area are associated with these tubes.
The manifold plate is closed by a wall so as to delimit a chamber which communicates with the tubes in order to allow a fluid to circulate in the core.
The abovementioned wall is usually equipped with at least one pipe to allow the abovementioned fluid to enter or leave.
The design of these pipes poses many problems in practice, given that they have to be placed at precise places on the wall depending on the conditions dictated by the placing of the heat exchanger in the vehicle in question.
Moreover, the pipe has to be shaped in a particular way, for example bent, in order to present an end part extending in a given direction in order for a flexible hose to be fitted over it.
Manifolds of this sort are already known, in which the manifold plate is of metal, while the wall is molded from plastic with the pipe or pipes which are associated with it.
In this case, leaktightness between the manifold plate and the wall is ensured by means of a gasket, the manifold plate being equipped with claws which are folded down or crimped against a peripheral rim of the wall.
The production of such a wall with at least one associated pipe requires molds of complex shapes.
Manifolds of this sort are also known in which the various elements are metal pieces assembled together by brazing.
Here again, that poses difficulties in producing and installing the pipe at an appropriate place, especially when this pipe is bent.
The object of the invention is especially to overcome the abovementioned drawbacks.